


Therapy at last

by LEGENDARYNOT



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcor getting therapy, Dialogue Heavy, its for the better though, its long overdue, therapist is kinda rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGENDARYNOT/pseuds/LEGENDARYNOT
Summary: Where a therapy demon helps alcor and you shouldn’t think about it too deeply
Kudos: 6





	Therapy at last

Alcor knocked on the door, nervous.

yesterday he had found a letter at the front door of his house reeking if demonic magic and after carefully opening the letter he had been surprised to see a polite, well worded letter requesting for a meeting in some secluded corner of the mindscape.

normally, any demon knowing where he lived would of set of alarm bells in his head but for some reason he felt trusting of the sender of the letter.

he was dragged out of his day dreams when the door freaked open and he was surprised to see what looked to be an ordinary human.

”hello, you’re my 10 o’clock. Alcor right?”

”y-yes” 

"wait, what do you mean your 10 o’clock?”

”you don’t know? I’m the therapy demon, Lorem”

”i don’t need therapy” alcor spat out feeling offended”

But lorem merely smiles 

“we never quite do till we realise how much we needed it”

Lorem then proceeded to ignore his sputtering and the scenery shifted.

Before alcor could react he was in a homey office and lorem was at the offer side of a small cosy desk

”so let’s go over your issues since you obviously refuse to accept your need for therapy. This will be over quick, like ripping off a band-aid”

”I-I” alcor was unable to react, still shocked at the loss of control

”you suffer from-oh my, this is quite the list. let’s address each and issue in separate appointments”

”I’m PERFECTLY FINE”

alcor shouted out in sudden rage yet despite this, lorem never lost her constant soft smile.

”the issue for today is... your crippling anxiety over everyone you get close to dying to various causes, natural or otherwise”

”...” alcor sat there silent at the blunt truth

”this anxiety originates from watching your mortal sister die from age and you not being able to do anythi-“

”OKAY, I get it. But you wouldn’t understand how it feels to watch those close to you fade away”

Lorem continued to smile, but there was an edge to it.

”contrary to your delusions you’re not the first demon to get close to mortals and feel the same emotions that you’re feeling now”

”then...what do I do” alcor slumped in his chair, desperate for a solution.

”you accept it”

”W-what!?”

”you accept the fact that they’re going to die and you can do nothing”

”so I’m just meant to accept no fact I’m powerless and pathetic?”

”of course not”

”then why don’t you start MAKING SENSE”

”you have to accept they’re going to die and also understand the fact that you’ll meet them again even if they’re a different person at the core they’re still the same entity and learn to see things from a demons perspective”

”what do you mean?”

”wel-“

lorem’s voice was interrupted by a loud alarm

”looks like the sessions over, see you next time”

everything went black


End file.
